We always want whats forbidden, most
by chris0612
Summary: Elena and Alaric struggle with their feelings towards each other. Sorry that I suck at summaries.


Elena wasn't truly sure when or why she started becoming attracted to him, but she had. And at first it brought her the greatest guilt for three reasons: first, she was in love with Stefan; second, she was infatuated with Damon; and thirdly… he was Aunt Jenna's boyfriend.

It had been a total of two months since Jenna had died, because of _her_, and already she was having fantasies about sleeping with _her _boyfriend. It wasn't like Elena didn't realize how sick she was, Alaric was her teacher too.

Imagine what he would say about the dreams she was having about him? What he would say about how she would wake up wet and in need of a cold shower from how erotic her dreams had been? Or maybe how every time he looked at her, her heart skipped a beat? What would Alaric say about the fact that every night she battled with herself not to go to the next room and jump his bones? She was sick and she knew it, but they do say that the things we want the most are the most forbidden.

It was the day after they had tried to go save Stefan in the mountains, a trip gone sour, and she was subtly watching Alaric cook. She couldn't help become ecstatic after he had moved back in, but it also meant more late night battling with her head.

After watching him move around the kitchen in boxers and an unbuttoned oxford shirt, she decided she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Alaric, did you ever have a crush on a teacher when you were younger?" she asked, looking at her plate rather than at him.

Ric turned around, surprised at the sudden change in subject and also at the subject she had changed it to.

"Um… why?"

"Well… cause I've sort of been… I've been having weird dreams about this certain teacher and-" Alaric's cheeks got red and he immediately put the pan down and said,

"Whoa, whoa, Elena. Just yesterday you were madly in love with Stefan and now you're telling me that you're having fantasies about one of my colleagues? Not exactly something I want to be hearing this time of morning."

"Yeah… Yeah you're right." Elena's cheeks had turned a very bright red and she wanted to go dig herself a whole and die there. What was she thinking?

* * *

><p>He wouldn't admit it, but the curiosity and the jealousy was eating at Alaric. He had been lusting, in secret, for Elena. It was eating him inside, he was supposed to be grieving Jenna and instead he was thinking about his dead ex-girlfriend's niece.<p>

Now he found out that she was having fantasies about one of his colleagues and it was all he could do not to groan in frustration. He spent of the day over analyzing it and wondering if there was the slightest possibility that the teacher could be him. He decided that he needed to know.

The whole day had gone by and he was now lying in his bed, thinking about Elena, thinking about her dreaming about someone else. He looked at the clock beside him; it read 12:03 am. He didn't think and before he knew it he was knocking on Elena's door.

"Come in," he heard her say. She was still awake.

He walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. He stood there, awkwardly. What was he going to say? Could he be more stupid?

"Um… Hi," he took a long breath.

She looked at him questioningly, and stood up from the bed.

_Oh, god! _

He felt himself getting a tad too excited from the view. Elena was wearing booty shorts and a tank top. From the way he could see her erect nipples through her shirt, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

He took a shaky breath and said, "I know that, um.. This may be out of place but I was wondering, in fact it's been eating at my head all day, um… Who is it that you're having weird dreams about?" _God, please be me. This would be awkward if it wasn't._

Elena couldn't breathe, wouldn't. Alaric was in her room and even with the little amount of lighting, she was very aware of the growing bulge in his boxers.

* * *

><p>He knew, he must've known she was talking about him. What other reason would he have for coming to her room at the middle of the night asking her about this? She decided to play along and she seductively, yet somehow innocently started stalking to him.<p>

"Who do you think I was talking about?" she whispered. Their bodies were extremely close now, almost touching. Looking up at him, she noticed he was breathing heavy-practically panting.

She didn't notice when he moved but suddenly his lips were on hers and she couldn't help but inhale from the shock. She let out a moan that sounded more like a yelp and just as quickly as their kiss began it ended.

Ric started stuttering and rambling on about he was sorry and how inappropriate this was and how he didn't know what had gotten over it and he wouldn't shut up, so Elena did the first think she could think of that would work- she kissed him.

After their lips parted she said, still close enough to him that their noses were inches apart, "Its inappropriate, I agree. But… it's you, Ric. I'm having erotic fantasies about _you._" The truth was out and Elena was sure that Alaric let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," was all he said before their lips crashed together again But now, there were no barriers, just pure passion… pure lust.

It was going to be a very passionate night, and Elena was so grateful that Jeremy had decided to spend the night at Bonnie's.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Hope you like it, Next chapter will be pure smut. Please leave reviews.<em>


End file.
